Nothing- Being of Origin
Nothing- Being of Origin Nothing is the second child of the Void, and the only other being, aside from her mother, Void, capable of birthing Creation. She is certainly the most mysterious of all the Beings of Origin, and the most potentially powerfulest, other than her mother. However Nothing is a lonely being, in fact, she is the loneliest being in all existence, and also one the most shy and gentle of the Beings of Origin. Stats: Name: Nothing''' Species:' Being of Origin' Gender: F'emale.' Age': Unknown' Powers: Unknown, however she is completely immune to harm and Other than her mother, there is not a single being that can detect or sense her, unless she forcibly shows herself. she is literally unsensable by any means, though a few beings are capable of seeing her, this is a rare trait, and they are still unable to detect her in any other form of sense. She can also go through any object, float in mid air, and may travel anywhere she wishes. She is also the only being who can read from the Wall of Truths. ''' Personality: Shy, quiet, but extremely intelligent. She is the keeper of secrets, the shy maiden, and the gentle emptiness. She is very loving and caring, and is, but she is very emotional, though she is too shy to talk to others. ' Short Bio': The only survivor of the war between her siblings Everything, Anything, and Something. She is said to be very beautiful, and the kindest of beings, but she is also the shyest, and most unknown of all. She is a child a the Void, loyal to her Mother, but doesn't always agree with her. It is very hard for her to show her self to others, even with full power. She is very lonely and has fallen in love with several mortals, but cursed that none could see or sense her. Even her own kin, aside from her mother, are unable to see her, and the Elder Gods don't either. She has managed to have several children, but their names are unknown, and they do not see her. It is rumored that she, like her mother, can birth Creation. The Keeper of Secrets Nothing, as stated before, is the only being who can read from the Wall of Truths. The Wall of Truths is a mysterious wall that predates all things, existing before even the Void. upon the wall, in an unknown language, are 888 truths that will happen. These are not simply prophecies, as prophecies are predictions, and can be broken. The 888 truths will always happen, in every parallel dimension and alternate universe, These are truths that will and shall always occur and come to pass. However no one can read from the wall, for the first Truth states: "Nothing shall ever read from this wall." and because of this, only Nothing can and has read from this wall. The knowledge on this wall are even beyond Omniscient beings and minds. As the sole reader of this wall, Nothing is the Keeper of 888 secrets that shape the very fabric of what does and does not exist. The Terrible War Nothing is the only survivor of the Terrible War. This war was brought about when the Three Beings of Origin, Everything, Something, and Anything, fought for the rights to rule existence, at the time they were considered the three most powerful beings in existence, aside from Supremacy and Omni. Their powers exceeded even their Mother Void, and their Father Azathoth. Nothing could not stand the sight of her brethren fighting, and desperately pleaded for them to stop, however they ignored her, thinking her weak and insignificant. Unable to stand the sight of her brethren fighting, Nothing snapped, then summoned her Void Blade, Chrysing, and she slew them. In despair, Void decided to honor her slain children: Everything, Something, and Anything. Everything's body became the clay she used to create all of Creation. Something's body dissipated, but his soul remained and split into two, becoming Fate, and Destiny, which guided Creation. Anything was cut into two, and thus one side became Chaos, and the other Order, and thus the fabrics of Creation were born. This is Nothing's only and greatest shame, everyday of her life she regrets what she did on that fateful day, often in great sorrow and longing for her now dead brethren. Category:Characters